


Jim's First

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers the prompt: I really need more virgin!Jim. With Bones. Maybe being kinda freaked out and Bones being very careful/caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's First

**Author's Note:**

> I've cleaned this up a bit from it's first posting on LJ two years ago.

The feel of Bones' hands on him, holding him, caressing him, as they kissed felt so incredible. Jim slid his arms around Bones' shoulders, holding on as he was eased down onto his back. The solid warmth and presence of Bones' body against his was overwhelming and he turned his head, his pounding heart making him breathe deeply. Bones kissed his neck, and he made a little noise in the back of this throat as he shivered at the sensation.

Paying attention to Jim's reactions, Bones let his hand drift down, from cupping his jaw to fingering the buttons on Jim's shirt. Not opening them, but asking with his actions. He paused when he felt Jim's body tense and hold his breath. Pulling back slightly, he saw that Jim was watching him, and though there was desire in his eyes, there was something else too. And that something else had Bones disengaging and pulling back slightly, to give Jim the room he wasn't asking for, but needed nonetheless. 

"No...Bones...I'm sorry," Jim said, reddening slightly.  
  
Bones gave him a small, heartfelt smile and was quick to reassure. It was important to him that Jim knew that whatever they did together, and whatever they didn't, was fine with him. "Darlin' don't apologize. It's really okay. I've told you before - only as far as _you_ want - and I mean it. I don't want anything more than that."

They both sat up and Bones put an arm around his shoulders. Jim leaned in to his side, his eyes on the darkness outside of the window, grateful there was someplace else to look. it was too hard to look Bones in the eye. Jim was struggling with himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to do more...do everything...with Bones, but he was nervous. It was just...it was a lot to trust with a person. That trust didn't come easily to him. 

But Bones...he'd shown Jim over and over that he was worthy of that trust, and Jim knew it. And he wanted to. Maybe it was...

"What're you thinking?" Bones asked quietly, giving him a squeeze.

Jim blinked and turned to look at him, despite the uncommon and atypical shyness he was feeling. So much of what he felt about and for Bones was completely new to him, and he was out of his depth.

"I was thinking how good you are. How much you've given me. And...that I want to...to be with you. I want it to be you," Jim said. He waited a beat, then looked at Bones as he waited for a response.

Bones met his gaze evenly and Jim unconsciously, nervously licked his lips. Bones' eyes followed that movement, and he swallowed. "Jim, are you sure? Because I don't want you to do anything you aren't sure about."

"Yes," Jim replied. "I'm sure. I'm completely sure. But...I'm...It's just...I've never done...I don't--"

Stopping his nervous stammering, Bones leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips and reached to take his hand, giving him a comforting squeeze. "I know. It's okay. You know I will always take care of you, right?"

Jim let out a shaky breath and rubbed his hands on his thighs. He was so nervous he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. But that was stupid, because this was Bones, and he knew he was safe with him.  
  
"Yes," Jim replied, without hesitation. "I...I'm just..." Bones brought his other arm up and Jim let himself be drawn into his comforting embrace, squeezing his eyes closed as he pushed his face against Bones' shoulder. He frowned slightly, feeling fine tremors work their way through Jim's body.  
  
"You're scared," Bones said, quietly. That was a surprise. Jim generally wasn't scared of anything. But this, Bones knew. This was different. This wasn't just about physical bravery, but trust, physical and emotional vulnerability, willingly handing control over his body and feelings to someone else...and this is what scared Jim. _And damn all the people in his life that taught him to fear these things.,_ Bones thought.   
  
Jim didn't answer, and his silence was clear enough. "Jim, if you're not ready, we don't have to do this." Bones said quietly, his voice low as he held him tightly. But Jim shook his head.  
  
"No...no...I really want to...to be with you. I just don't know what to do." Bones pulled away and looked him in the eye, searching for any indication that Jim wasn’t as sure as he wanted to believe. After a moment, Bones kissed him gently, one hand tenderly cupped around the back of his neck.   
  
"Then let me. You just let me know if I do something you don't like."

Jim saw that he was waiting for confirmation. He swallowed as he thought about everything he was agreeing to.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
Trying to make numb fingers work, Jim pulled his shirt over his head. Without looking at Bones, he managed to get his pants off too, but then hesitated at his underwear. Bones saw that hesitation.  
  
"Leave them," he said. "Leave them for now." Jim looked up and took in the body in front of him. Bones had a beautiful body, angular and shapely, muscular without being too defined. He watched the play of muscles under Bones' skin as he made quick work of his own shirt and pants, also leaving his underwear for now. Bones guided them to sitting together on the bed, facing each other. Bones ran his hand though Jim’s hair, trailing his hand down his face. He leaned in to kiss, and Jim responded eagerly, comfortable with this familiarity. When they parted for air, McCoy held him for a moment, and Jim relished the feel of being wanted…and loved. "Lie back, Jim," Bones said, voice low and soothing.   
  
Jim did as instructed, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. That was just ridiculous...Bones' was his doctor, and they'd been sharing quarters for the last two years...they'd seen each other completely naked plenty of times, and they were best friends. There was nothing to be nervous about. Bones kneeled over him, using his arms to support himself above Jim's body. He looked down into Jim's blue eyes, wide with anticipation. He leaned down to kiss him, exploring Jim's mouth, letting his tongue stroke Jim's. After a moment, Jim responded, arms coming up around Bones' neck, kissing back, matching his enthusiasm, despite his nerves. Bones pulled away to breathe, and lowered himself to press against Jim, their hips lining up.   
  
He could feel that Jim was still soft, and when his hardness pushed against Jim, Bones saw the uncertainty bloom in Jim's blue eyes. That wouldn't do. Bones pressed his lips to Jim again, and raised one hand to his chest, gently stroking. He felt Jim's body jolt when his thumb brushed over his nipple and he smiled. Jim was sensitive.  
  
He continued to stimulate Jim's nipple, until Jim pulled away from the kiss. "Oh...Bones...that feels...uhh!" Jim groaned as Bones bent lave the nipple with his tongue. Sensitized as it was, the feel of his tongue was almost too much, and Jim's hands flew to Leonard's head, his hips pressing upward. Bones smiled. Not so soft any more.  
  
Jim was about a second from pushing Bones' head away from his chest when he finally raised his head on his own. Not wanting to give Jim time to start thinking again, he quickly switched to the other nipple, leaning back up to kiss Jim deeply while flicking his fingers over it. After a couple of moments he broke the kiss and latched his mouth on the nipple, using his tongue to circle and worry the nub, sucking on it gently.   
  
Jim couldn't keep still. He'd had no idea that he could get so turned on just by messing with his nipples...he'd never even done that to himself. He was gasping and twisting his body, desperate for Bones to do...something.  
  
"Oh, please..." he gasped, pushing his hips up, needing to rub against something.  
  
"Not so fast," Bones said, pulling back as he raised his hips so that Jim couldn't reach him.   
  
"Fast?" Jim gasped. "You've been at my chest forever!" Bones smiled at him from above, relieved to see the last of the apprehension gone from Jim's eyes.  
  
"So what do you want, then, Jim?" he asked. Jim flushed and looked away. Bones gently gripped Jim's chin to direct Jim's eyes back to him. "Tell me."  
Jim licked his lips and reached down, letting his hands rest on Bones' hardness. "I want you."  
  
"Me too," Bones whispered. He leaned in to press a kiss to Jim's lips. "But not yet."  
  
Jim closed his eyes and shuddered when he felt Leonard's hands gently massage him through his underwear. Keeping his eyes on Jim's face, looking for any signs of distress, he fondled him as he hardened, Jim's quick response to his ministrations gratifying. He kissed JIm again, capturing a moan in his mouth as he urged Jim's arousal on.   
  
Jim gripped the sheets with as Bones continued the teasing touch. After a while, a damp spot appeared on the fabric, and he focused his attention on that, letting his fingers rub circles on the very sensitive head.   
  
"Ohh...uh...B-Bones...please..." Jim's eyes were squeezed shut, his stomach muscles rippling as he curled up. Kneeling over him, Bones put one hand on the center of Jim's chest, urging him to lie back, while his other hand stayed busy on Jim's cock. "Uhh...oh, oh it..good, so good..." Jim gasped, thrusting up whenever he focused his attention on the head of Jim's cock. Bones smiled and slipped his hand into the underwear, the feel of skin on skin as he enclosed his hand over Jim's shaft making him jump.

"This okay?"

"Oh, god, yeah," Jim moaned, hips moving in tandem to the motion of his hand. Jim groaned again and clutched at the blankets as Bones held him and rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on the sensitive underside of his cock head, right on that spot. Bones gazed at the expression on Jim's face, completely taken with the open desire as his initial nervousness fell away.  
  
"Jim," he said, trying to get his attention. "Jim, look at me." With obvious effort, Jim opened his eyes and focused on Bones' face. "I want to take them off," he said, pulling at the waistband of the underwear. "Can I?"  
  
Despite the fact that Jim was so obviously aroused, he hesitated. Bones waited, though, not about to do anything that would jeopardize the trust Jim was placing in him.  
  
"Okay," he said finally. Bones nodded and Jim raised his hips slightly as Bones eased them off.  
  
"Remember," Bones said. "You tell me the second you aren't comfortable with something. Can I touch you again?"  
  
"Yes, god, yes," Jim answered. Reaching quickly for the small bottle of lube, Bones squeezed some onto Jim, and spread it with his fingers. Jim shuddered and arched his hips, digging his heels into the mattress. He breathing turned into pants as Bones gripped him firmly, and took up a slow, unceasing rhythm. Bones lay on Jim's side, and threw one of his legs over one of Jim's. So aroused himself, he rocked slightly, teasing himself with the motion. Jim registered the pressure on his leg, and the feel of McCoy rubbing against him, and he wanted to watch...to reach down and reciprocate, but the incessant stroking felt too good...  
  
"Mmm...oh," Jim turned his head, writhing slightly, his chest heaving. "Oh..I can't..I can't take it. Bones, please please, oh it feels so, uh, oh, so g-good." he was shuddering constantly now, and every pass over the head of his cock had him grunting and thrusting the best he could. "Please, please, please..." Jim chanted under his breath, desperate for Bones to move faster, harder...to let him writhe and thrust the way his body was demanding. Breathing and sweating like he was running, Jim didn't know how much more he could take.  
  
Bones stopped stroking Jim's shaft and gripped it instead, dragging his thumb firmly over the head of his cock. Jim arched up, and started thrusting as much as he could. A high keening noise came from behind clenched teeth, and he tossed his head from side to side.  
  
When Bones pulled away, he collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving, nearly sobbing with every breath.  
  
Bones lifted Jim's legs, urging his knees to his chest. He was gasping for breath, and arousal twisted through him, but he came back to himself quickly as Bones positioned him. Despite how desperate he was to come, a rush of panic cleared his head a bit when he caught sight of Bones' hard cock.  
  
"Bones," he bit out, struggling to sit up. "No...I'm not ready." Bones was over him in an instant, urging him back down, letting Jim put his feet back down on the mattress, his knees brackeing Bones' body.  
  
"Shh...I know you're not ready," Bones said soothingly. "I want to taste you...tease you with my lips and tongue and fingers, until you can't take it any more. Can I? Do you want to feel my mouth on you?" His voice was low and rough, and he nipped at Jim's jaw before kissing it away.

His anxiety faded slightly, and Jim nodded. Bones smiled, and kissed his lips, loving the trust Jim was willing to give him.  
  
Bones slid back down his body, gently lifting Jim's legs by the ankles so that his knees were pressed to his chest. Jim's cock had lost some of its hardness in that brief moment of panic. He could fix that.  
  
Reaching over, he squeezed more of the lube onto Jim and spread it over his shaft and head, feeling his body twitch. Not wanting to startle him, Bones raised his head to look up the length of Jim's body. He was watching Bones, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and he blushed with being spread open like that.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Bones asked, wanting Jim to know how much he loved this. Jim cast his eyes to the side and Bones smiled slightly as Jim clenched reflexively. "I'm going to use my mouth on you. Okay?"

"Yeah," Jim said, letting his head relax against the pillow. He curled his hands in the blankets, his heart galloping in his chest as he waited for that first touch.

Bones leaned down and first drew his tongue up JIm's sac, following the line in the center. He hummed in amusment when Jim cursed, arching up off the bed at the soft, tickling touch. Leonard gripped Jim's hips and held him, restricting his movement enough so that he could continue this teasing, gentle glide of his tongue up and down on the sensitive flesh. Above him, Jim gasped and trembled, his legs alternately squeezing Bones' sides and falling open as his muscles weakened.

It didn't take long before Jim was fully hard again, and Bones shifted slightly, now dragging his tongue up Jim's shaft to flick against the sensitive underside of the head and suck gently at the head. Bones then opened and took Jim's length into his mouth, as much as he was able. He gripped Jim's hips firmly to keep him from thrusting up, no matter how he tried. Jim was gasping and pleading, his hands going from gripping the blankets to gently gripping Bones' head. He was shaking again, but not from anxiety. God, the noises he made were incredible...almost enough to make Bones lose it right then. But no...he had other plans.  
  
After a couple of minutes, he felt Jim stiffen further and knew that his orgasm was imminent. Pulling off suddenly, Jim cried out, desperately thrusting his hips, needing firm contact. Bones ignored that, though, and settled on his stomach between Jim's legs. He pulled Jim's buttocks apart, exposing his hole again, and flattening his tongue, took a couple of firm sweeps over it. Jim's legs tried to snap together at the intensity of the sensation, but he was weakened, and Bones easily pressed his legs apart. Bones continued to flutter his tongue against Jim, stopping every few seconds to lick firmly over his asshole, paying attention to the way Jim reacted to what he was doing, learning what he liked and what drove him crazy. He penetrated Jim slightly with just the tip of his tongue and Jim cried out at that. Bones felt Jim’s desperate but careful grip on his hair, but he didn’t let up.   
  
Jim couldn't take it anymore. It was too much...he needed Bones to touch his cock again...He needed to cum so, so badly. He cried out and panted harshly. "Please, please, please..." he chanted in a whisper. Bones used one hand to once again thumb the head of Jim's cock and he whimpered, writhing, arching his back, legs moving restlessly over Bones’ shoulders.  
  
"Jim, I'm gonna use my fingers now," Bones said. Jim was so far gone, he'd probably agree to anything at this point, but still. "Tell me that's okay."  
  
"Okay...okay. Please, god, please make me cum."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Lubing up his fingers, Bones eased one into Jim, watching his face for signs of panic. He rubbed his thumb up and down the length of Jim's perineum, tapping and pressing, causing Jim to jerk and thrust while he circled his finger inside, pressing at the walls, gently stretching the muscle that was clamped tightly at the base of his finger. He went quiet at McCoy worked, and he stilled his movements, as if he were afraid to move around with Bones' fingers inside of him. Jim was breathing tightly, his face drawn with tension.  
  
“How’re you doing Jim?” Bones asked, feeling a difference in the way Jim was reacting to him.  
  
"F-feels weird," Jim said. He was shivering again...not the shaking that accompanied uncontrollable muscle contractions, but shivering that could indicate...something else.  
  
"Bad?" Bones asked. "Do you want me to stop?" Bones asked, watching Jim's face carefully.

It took a moment, but Jim shook his head no. Still, the hesitance was there. Bones angled his hand differently, and gently pressed at a point inside Jim's body.  
  
"OH! Oh, god...what...Uh, uh, Bones...oh..."   
  
"That's your prostate, Jim. How's it feel?"  
  
"S-so good!" Jim had been leaking pre-cum for a while, but when Bones pressed on his prostate, it definitely increased the flow. He used the wetness gathering on Jim's stomach to stroke up and down his rock-hard length a few times. Jim's balls drew to his body, high and tight, and his muscles stood out as his whole body tightened. Jim's cock was jerking with sensitivity and on the next stroke, he eased another finger into Jim's body. Bones didn't think he even noticed it.  
  
Scissoring his fingers inside of Jim, he made a point to alternate between pressing on his prostate and stroking his cock...at this point doing both at the same time would undoubtedly cause Jim to come.  
  
Jim was whimpering with need. "Please, Bones, please make me come. I can't take it...Oh...uh..." Bones kneeled up and spread lube over his cock. He didn't think he could wait any more either.  
  
"Jim, I wanna fuck you now. Can I?" Jim licked his lips and opened his eyes, focusing on Bones' face.  
  
"Yes...god, please, Bones, just do something!"  
  
"Okay...try to relax." Getting into position Bones gripped the base of his cock and pressing against Jim's clenched muscle. He looked up from what he was doing to see if Jim was okay. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was holding his breath. "Jim, don't tense up. Push out." Keeping his eyes squeezed closed, Jim nodded slightly and grunted as he did as Bones instructed. Bones pushed forward and eased inside, stopping immediately. Jim let out a hiss of discomfort, and Bones took his cock in hand, stroking him back to full hardness and need. As Jim's muscles flexed, Bones eased himself inside a little further, murmuring encouragement. Jim's face looked tight with unease, and he forced himself to hold still, resisting the urge to push all the way in.  
  
He kept up the stroking of Jim's cock, running his fingers over the head, causing Jim to thrust slightly, and the next time his muscles loosened, Bones was able to slide the rest of the way in.  
  
"Oh...g-god," Jim stuttered through clenched teeth. Bones used one hand to support himself over Jim's body, while the other continued to stroke his cock. He grit his teeth and shook as the walls of Jim's insides rippled and clenched around him adjusting to his presence. He let go of Jim, needing both arms to balance himself. Jim’s hands moved to stroke up and down Bones' arms, gripping tightly as waves of sensation washed over him. He rocked slightly, unable to stay completely still. Finally, Jim was ready.   
  
"Bones...goddamnit...move, please!" Jim groaned finally, trying to thrust his hips even though he was pretty much pinned.   
  
 _Thank god!_  Bones thought, feeling pretty desperate himself. He pulled out slowly, and eased back in, feeling the jolt through Jim's body as he came in contact with his prostate again. Panting hard, he kissed Jim deeply and then nuzzled his neck as he again slowly pulled out about half way and pushing back in with tight control. He kept up the punishingly slow pace, fighting the urge to thrust fast and hard.   
  
Bones was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Jim was thrusting up to meet him as much as he could, hands desperately roaming, gripping, needing to hold on to something as noises that he never dreamed he would make erupted from him with every thrust. His muscles were trembling with the exertion of being so tight for so long. He could feel his orgasm building and gave in to the uncontrollable urge to grip his own cock. Just as he got his hand around himself, Bones pushed his hand away.  
  
"No...let me get you there," Bones growled above him.  
  
"Please, Bones, please, Uhh...I can't take it...I have to come!"   
  
"You will..." with that Bones kneeled back slightly, gripping Jim's hips to force him to change positions slightly so that Bones could thrust deeper into him, harder and faster. It didn’t take long like that…Jim couldn’t take it anymore...couldn't hold it in...he screamed with the overwhelming sensations as his body tightened and his orgasm crashed over him. He gripped Bones' arms, undoudtedly bruising him, but unable to let go. Bones thrust hard into him, as he spurted all over his stomach, causing new waves of contractions to tear through him. After another thrust, Bones went still, his face a rictus of pleasure as he came hard, grunting the relief of his release. He thrust a couple more times, making Jim writhe, and then he collapsed.   
  
Sweaty and sated, Bones lay on Jim, both trying to catch their breath, still connected. Jim shifted his hips, getting a little uncomfortable, and Bones pulled out gently, both wincing at the sensation. He looked at Jim, pushed himself up his body slightly to give him a kiss.  
  
"That was...amazing," Jim panted. He was flushed with exertion...he was beautiful.  
  
"No...you're amazing...thank you for trusting me with this...with you," Bones replied. Jim's coloring got a little darker as he glanced away.  
  
”It was always going to be you.”

 

 


End file.
